


a little adventure is all we need

by hansadlo



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, F/F, F/M, glitra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hansadlo/pseuds/hansadlo
Summary: Glimmer works full time with her mother, but she's not satisfied with the menial tasks Angella gives her while others are off doing good deeds in the world. Although her mother still works her to the bone, Glimmer is grateful for what she has, and that she gets to work alongside her best friend Bow. Things begin to change when she meets a woman named Catra, and her life suddenly becomes a lot more interesting. Glimmer is fascinated by her, and Catra sees an opportunity for some fun of her own. After longing for adventure her whole life, Glimmer finally takes a step into the unknown. She doesn't know what she'll find, but that's the fun part.
Relationships: Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE! Thank you so much for checking out my fic, and I hope all you Glitra stans are ready because this is for you! This will be an ongoing fic, and I hope you'll stick around for what's to come!
> 
> If you'd like to find me, I am @maraslegacy on twitter! I also have two other Glitra pieces and my ongoing Mara fic for your reading pleasure, thank you again!

It was dark outside, as it usually was when Glimmer finally finished her duties at her mother's office. The sky was a dark blue, a few dark clouds moving by here and there, passing over the three moons that hung peacefully in the sky. Looking down at her phone, she let out a soft sigh. It was ten o’clock pm, and after working a nine hour shift, she felt like she deserved a night out. After all, it was a Friday night. Glimmer raised her phone, searching for Bow’s contact in her messages. She quickly typed out a message, knowing that Bow was waiting for her ‘getting off work’ text. He always wanted her to text him when she got off work, to make sure that he could be alert if she never sent the ‘just got home’ text to him. It was really sweet.

  
[ Glimmer ]

hey! just got off work, wanna go clubbing? maybe dancing? :)

Sent: 10:03 pm  
  


After pressing send, Glimmer made her way down the street, away from the office building that she’d been in for nearly forty hours over the week. She loved working for her mother’s organization, but it wasn’t exactly the kind of work she was expecting when Angella asked her to become a part of the team. She was a “volunteer” for The Rebellion, a relief effort overseen by Queen Angella, an immortal angelic being and leader of the kingdom of Bright Moon. They were an organization dedicated to helping provide resources and shelter to refugees fleeing their countries while fighting back against those who threatened the lives of innocent people.  
  


In most cases, “volunteer” meant that someone was donating their time and effort to help the cause, but in Glimmer’s case, it was required of her. That wouldn’t be so bad if she were able to do the things that other volunteers got to do, but she was treated more like her mother's assistant than anything else. Other volunteers were often sent into the field to help the relief efforts, some were even promoted and began actually working for the organization, but Glimmer had been stuck in the office since she was old enough to work. For almost three years, she ran errands for her mother, got coffee for the employees, filed paperwork. She was eighteen years old working for a world renowned organization that her mother founded, and she’d never seen a day of field work.  
  


Glimmer let out a longer, more annoyed sigh as she made her way down the street. It would be her nineteenth birthday soon, and her mother still treated her like a child. It was exhausting, she knew that Angella just wanted to protect her, but she felt like she couldn’t truly help people if her mother kept coddling her. A gust of cold wind blew, rustling her hair as she began to shiver. It always got so cold in the city at night, but the cool air felt nice against her warm cheeks. Her face always became hot when she was upset or flustered, and after such a long day, the cold almost felt good. She was grateful and proud of the work her mother and the people in the organization did, but she just wanted to contribute more than just filing paperwork and taking lunch orders.  
  


A soft ding came from Glimmers phone, pulling her out of her thoughts as she continued walking. She looked down at her phone, smiling at the sight of Bow’s name on the screen. This was what she needed, a nice night out with her best friend. She hadn’t seen him all week, and they were long overdue for their best friend time. She unlocked her screen and read his message, the smile slowly falling from her face.  
  


[ Bow <3 ]

Hey, Glimmer. I can’t tonight, I’m holding a study session tonight for our exam on Monday. I promise we’ll hang out tomorrow, okay? <3

Received: 10:15 pm  
  


Yet another sigh, even longer this time, fell from Glimmer’s lips. Great. Just what she wanted to hear. She knew that she couldn’t be upset, Bow had been studying hard for his physics exam. He’d been up late every night getting his homework done, and the semester was nearly over. This was a stressful time for him, and whenever he wasn’t volunteering with her, he was doing homework. So, she’d suck it up and give him her support like the good best friend she was.  
  


[ Glimmer ]

that’s okay, have fun! don’t study too hard, ttyl <3

Sent: 10:19 pm  
  


Shoving her phone back into her coat pocket, she continued down the sidewalk. Even if Bow couldn’t join her, she wanted to have a fun night out. So, fixing her hair as she walked, Glimmer turned down another street, heading to the nearest club. Most of the ones in the city were eighteen and over, with those under drinking age getting a stamp on their hand. The particular club she was headed to, the Crimson Waste, was the best one in town. They were open until three in the morning every Friday and Saturday, and Glimmer and Bow frequented the place so much, the bouncers knew them by name. Many magic users and creatures of all kinds were found there, it was a hub of new faces and unique people. Angella didn’t care for it too much, but luckily, she hardly ever found out.  
  


As she approached the club, Glimmer adjusted her clothes, her heart starting to beat a little faster. It was always so exciting and fun, but without Bow, it was already much less exciting. The line outside the club was seemingly endless, but she didn’t have to wait in lines. Everyone in the city of Bright Moon knew Angella, and that was one of the perks of being her daughter. The bouncer standing at the door greeted Glimmer as she passed by the line, some groans and whispers coming from the waiting patrons. The bouncer greeted her with a smile, holding their hand out for Glimmer’s, the ‘underage stamp’ ready in their other hand. “Welcome, Miss Glimmer. So nice to see you again.’ Placing her hand in the bouncers, she gave a nod, “You as well.” The bouncer gently stamped her hand, letting go before gesturing into the club.  
  


Taking a breath, Glimmer stepped through the doorway, the humid air and smell of liquor and roses hitting her like a tidal wave. A smile graced her lips as she made her way through the entrance hall, feeling the booming music in her chest. She loved this feeling, it made her heart race and her breath disappear. There was nothing like it, and her fingers began to tingle with her magic as she stepped into the main room. The pink and purple lights flashing, bodies swaying to the music on the dance floor, the whole place glittering like it was made of diamonds. She felt what must have been adrenaline coursing through her veins.  
  


Snapping out of her trance, Glimmer made her way over to the bar. Although she was underage, and Bow had never been a fan of drinking, they always got their favorite drink at the bar before they danced. It was called the ‘Moonstone,’ and it tasted like pure sugar and happiness. Excitedly, Glimmer slid onto one of the bar stools, her eyes finding the person that seemed to be the bartender. “Hey, it’s me! Could I get my usual?” It felt weird to drink their special drink without Bow, but she wasn’t one to break tradition.  
  


The bartender, whose back was turned to Glimmer, finished up another drink, sliding it to the customer before wiping their hands on their apron. Before she forgot, Glimmer turned down to the purse hanging from her shoulder, knowing she’d need her ID and money right away. They didn’t play around at this club, no underage drinking was ever permitted, so they always asked for ID whether someone had the stamp or not. Finally pulling her wallet out, a voice came from behind the bar, one she’d never heard before.  
  


“Your usual, huh, princess?”  
  


Glimmer’s eyes widened, her head snapping up, eyes meeting one golden and one blue eye. They were almost glowing in the dim light of the club, staring back into her soft pink ones steadily. This was someone she’d never met before, someone whose appearance stole her breath away. The woman’s eyes were striking, Glimmer had to tear hers away to see the rest of her face. Freckles dotted the woman’s cheeks, dark hair framing her face, and she had cat-like ears. She was beautiful, and Glimmer was so stunned that she hadn’t heard the woman speak until a hand waved in front of her.  
  


“Hello? You in there?”  
  


Unable to respond for a moment, Glimmer blinked instead. The smile on the woman’s lips sent shivers down her spine, she could barely get her words out. “U-Uh, sorry.” She stammered out, feeling her heart beating even faster. What the hell?! She watched as the woman let out a laugh, reaching for a glass under the counter as she spoke, “Careful, don’t hurt yourself. Just tell me what you want.” Those words made Glimmer’s cheeks flush, her mouth opening to speak. “I, um.. Moonstone. Please.”

  
The bartender gave her a nod, holding her empty hand out for Glimmer’s ID. She quickly handed it over, hoping her hands weren’t shaking as her heart nearly beat out of her chest. The woman smiled, her eyes dragging over Glimmer’s flushed face before they turned down to the card in her hand. “Glimmer. I knew you were a princess.” She laughed, “Sure you should be hanging out in a spot like this?”  
  


The woman set the card down on the counter, her head turning down towards the empty glass. She began fixing the drink, not moving away from Glimmer as she did. “Why?” Glimmer swallowed back her nerves, trying to steady her voice as she spoke. “Think I can’t handle it here?” A laugh fell from the bartender’s lips, her bright mismatched eyes flashing up to meet the princesses. Another shiver shot down Glimmer's spine when she noticed the fangs hidden beneath the woman's lips, the laughter making her heart flutter. “Maybe, but I’m willing to find out.”  
  


The word shot through her, and it was clear that the bartender was amused by her effect on the princess. Glimmer couldn’t help but watch as the woman continued to make her drink, her eyes scanning over the woman. She’d never seen anyone like her, so strikingly beautiful. So mesmerizing. Her heart had never felt like this before, but she felt it throughout her whole body, like she’d been struck by lightning. She pulled herself away from her thoughts for a moment, trying to regain enough composure to hold a conversation. “So, you know me, but I don’t know you. Seems a little weird, don’t you think?”  
  


The bartender turned away from Glimmer for a moment, placing her dirty shaker in the sink before turning back. She gave a small chuckle, the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips. Placing the finished drink in front of Glimmer, her eyes found the princesses, “If you want to know my name, all you have to do is ask.” Suddenly, a voice called out from the other side of the bar. “Hey, Catra, quit flirting and get to work!”  
  


Glimmer watched as the bartender’s- Catra’s face flushed ever so slightly, a smirk finding its way onto Glimmer’s lips. Mismatched eyes rolled in response as Catra turned to answer the voice, “On it, boss.” The voice belonged to the owner of the club, Huntara, who stood on the opposite end of the bar, eyes squinting in their direction. As soon as Catra turned back to Glimmer, the princess spoke, a teasing tone behind her words. “Looks like I don’t have to.”  
  


Catra’s eyes widened slightly in response, a smirk of her own gracing her lips. She placed her elbows on the counter, leaning forward so her face was just a foot or two from Glimmer’s. The look in her eyes sent another wave of sensation through Glimmer, her magic tingling in her fingers as her face flushed even more. Catra’s voice was lower than before, making sure only Glimmer heard her words.  
  


“I get off at one. We can get to know each other much better then.”  
  


Glimmer’s eyes followed as Catra walked away, still mesmerized by the woman. Her face was flushed, fingers still tingling with magic, and she was sure it would've been visible if she weren't hiding her hands. She was enchanting, just looking at her made Glimmer feel what she could only believe was intoxication. She’d never been intoxicated before, but this felt like the closest thing. Her heartbeat hadn’t slowed down at all, and it took a buzzing sound from her phone to snap her out of her trance. Glazing down at her phone, the name that appeared made her heart race even more.  
  


[ Bow <3 ]

Hey! We finished studying early, still want to go dancing?

Received: 10: 55 pm  
  


Taking a deep breath, Glimmer had to think. She could tell him yes, have him meet her there and they’d have their best friend time like they always did. She could do that, but something inside her told her not to. She’d craved adventure her whole life, and though this wasn’t exactly what she’d imagined, it was just as enticing. After all, she could always change her mind and go home. So, taking yet another deep breath, Glimmer responded, her heart still racing.  
  


[ Glimmer ]

hey, sorry, I went home instead. see you tomorrow! <3

Sent: 10:59 pm  
  


A combination of nerves and excitement made her heart pump faster, her mind racing just as fast. Lying to Bow was something she’d never done before, but she had to. She wanted to see this through, no matter where it led. Pushing her thoughts away, knowing well where they’d lead, Glimmer slipped her phone into her pocket. After a long week, some adventure was just what she needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We follow Glimmer as she waits for the stunning bartender to return from her shift, wondering what sort of adventure she will be led into from such an enchanting encounter. Will Glimmer find what she's looking for? Or maybe something even more special?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to MY #1 glitra shipper, Caro (@queenglimmah on twitter), who just so happens to be the birthday girl!!! Happy Birthday, and I hope you ALL enjoy this chapter!!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me for updates/more she-ra things, I am @maraslegacy on twitter! Thank you so much for reading!!

_ We can get to know each other  _ **_much_ ** _ better then. _

Catra’s words had echoed in Glimmer’s mind for nearly three hours as she waited, her thoughts exploring all the possibilities of what the woman meant. As she thought, it occurred to Glimmer that she wasn’t even sure what she  _ wanted _ Catra’s words to mean. If she thought about it too much, she’d end up bailing and heading home. To distract herself, she danced for a bit, got bored of that and headed back to the bar and drank another Moonstone. It had felt like an eternity when she finally glanced down at her phone to see the time. It was almost one,  _ finally _ .

From her place at the bar, Glimmer glanced around the club, her eyes wandering through the crowds searching for Catra. She hadn’t seen the bartender since they’d met, and she’d been looking for her  _ all night _ . She couldn’t help it, somehow the woman’s effect on her hadn’t worn off in the slightest. Glimmer still felt like she was floating, could still hear her heartbeat in her ears. Whether it was nerves or excitement, she couldn’t tell, but it wasn’t like anything she’d felt before. Something about Catra felt dangerous, enchanting, but in the best way possible. After being so protected, feeling so  _ sheltered _ by her mother after her father passed away, she wanted adventure more than anything in the world. She hoped that tonight, she’d finally find that adventure she’d been looking for.

Nervously glancing down at her phone, and reading 12:59 pm for the third time, Glimmer felt her heart begin to beat even faster. Looking between her phone and the crown, she scanned the entire room for the bartender, trying to ignore the knot building in her stomach. She pushed away the thoughts of doubt as she waited, the ones trying to tell her that Catra wasn’t coming, that she was just joking around earlier, that Glimmer’s enchantment with her was all in her head. She couldn’t think about that right now, not at the moment she’d been waiting for. As soon as the clock on her phone turned to one in the morning, Glimmer placed her phone on the counter and focused all her attention on the crowd, looking around almost desperately for the stunning bartender.

As if on queue, pink eyes found the same blue and golden glow from hours before across the club, coming towards her seat at the bar. She was instantly transfixed once again, the cat-like eyes never leaving her own as they drew closer. It was almost as if, even from so far away, Catra could tell that Glimmer was anxiously waiting for her. So, of course, the bartender drew the moment out as long as she could, and Glimmer somehow wasn’t surprised by this at all. But, she couldn’t show any more desperation, so she tore her eyes from Catra’s, crossing her legs and leaning on the bar, pretending to be aloof.

Heart still beating in her ears, Glimmer took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. She was anticipating the slightly raspy voice that shook her to her core hours earlier, but the voice didn’t come first. Instead, she felt a gentle touch of what felt like fur graze her leg, and then her chair slowly began to turn, bringing her face-to-face with Catra and her mesmerizing eyes.

“Hey, princess. Miss me?”

The words sent a wave down Glimmers spine, the knot in her stomach tightening. She was reminded of how she wasn’t sure what she wanted Catra’s words to mean, but she pushed the thought away again. She needed to go with the flow, so, taking another breath, Glimmer smiled, “Hm, no, but I  _ did _ miss that delicious drink you made me.” The small laugh that followed made Glimmer’s cheeks flush, “Oh, yeah? You’ll have to wait until 7:00 to get another one.” Giving a gentle laugh of her own, Glimmer pulls her coat from the back of her chair, pulling her arms through as she spoke. “Well, what am I to do until then?”

Catra’s vibrant eyes seemed to glow even brighter than before, the purple and pink lights dancing across her features as Glimmer looked at her. She was still just as captivating as the first time Glimmer saw her, the spell wasn’t wearing off any time soon. Glimmer felt another brush of what she then realized was Catra’s tail over her hand, the woman’s voice a bit lower than it’d been before. “Guess it’s time we got to know each other,  _ princess _ .”

The bartender turned her back to the princess, her tail lingering for a moment as if indicating Glimmer to follow, and she did without hesitation. She felt like Catra had a gravitational pull that she couldn’t resist, and it pulled Glimmer along as Catra led her towards the back of the club. They turned down a hallway, people strewn about, crowding the tight space as they talked and caught their breath. The strong scent of smoke hit Glimmer’s nose and she hoped that  _ this _ wasn’t where Catra was taking her. Luckily, as they neared the end of the hallway, Catra turned to make sure Glimmer was still following before pushing open a door, a blast of cold air rushing into the tight space. Taking a deep breath of the city air she’d come to love, Glimmer followed out the door into the night, streetlamps being the only light other than the moon.

Taking a look around her new surroundings, Glimmer inspected the alleyway that she’d been led to. Normally, this situation would be much more alarming than it was at this moment, but Catra didn’t seem malicious to Glimmer. She wasn’t always the best judge of character, but this felt good, not alarming.

The bartender calmly walked to the middle of the alley, the moonlight shining behind her, eyes glowing even brighter now than before. Glimmer could see the smile on her lips, her tail flicking back and forth. Her heart beat even louder in her ears now that the music was deafened, and she hadn’t been aware of how warm she’d gotten in the club until the cool breeze hit her. Glimmer couldn’t tear her eyes away from Catra’s and the woman’s words made her heart race even faster.

“So, you wanted to know me, huh?” The woman took a few steps closer, painfully slowly. A smile was on her lips, her fangs flashing in the moonlight as she drew closer. Glimmer felt like she was Catra’s prey, like she was preparing to pounce on her at any moment, but it wasn’t fear that made her heart race, it was  _ excitement. _ Catra began to pace around Glimmer, just as slowly as she’d approached. The woman leaned forward a bit, her breath hot on Glimmer’s neck, “What would you like to know first, princess?”

In a moment of panic, her face flushed from how close Catra was, how low her voice was now, Glimmer spoke before she could stop herself. “Uh, w-where are you from?”  _ Seriously, Glimmer?! _

Catra stopped in her tracks, standing quietly beside Glimmer as she leaned away from her. Glimmer froze, panicking even more, afraid she’d now ruined this moment before anything had even happened. Suddenly, a hearty laugh came from the woman standing beside her, her arms wrapping around her stomach as she bent over laughing. “‘Where are you from?’ Really? That’s a first.”

Glimmer’s heart fluttered as Catra kept laughing, a hesitant smile appearing on her lips. She wasn’t expecting this reaction at  _ all. _ The fact that her moment of panic made this woman, who was ‘actively flirting with her’ laugh made her smile grow wider, some tension leaving her body and letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding. Glimmer began to laugh with the woman, her cheeks still flushed as she did, ‘Sorry, I just.. Panicked I guess.” Blue and gold eyes found pink ones again, the woman’s words spoken between laughs, “Yeah, no kidding.”

Catra took a breath, standing straight as she turned to look at Glimmer. The smile on the woman’s lips was different this time, more genuine maybe? It made even more of that three hour old nervous tension leave Glimmer, her smile growing wider. She knew that her feeling about Catra wasn’t wrong, she was dangerous in a good way, but she hadn’t been expecting this at all. Though, it wasn’t a bad surprise in the least.

“Well,” the smile was still on Catra’s lips, her eyes softer now, “since you asked, I’m from Half Moon. Born and raised.”

_ Wow, a genuine answer? _ Something told Glimmer that this was rare for Catra, and she decided that this was less panic inducing, so she went along with it. “Half Moon, huh? Isn’t that, like, hundreds of miles from here?” Catra nodded at the question, her arms crossing over her chest as she spoke, “Yeah, why else do you think I’m here?”

Before Glimmer could answer, Catra glanced over towards the fire escape ladder on the building that housed the club, her eyes moving back to Glimmer soon after. “Well, if we’re just going to do the ‘get to know you’ routine, I have a better place in mind.”

Glimmer gave Catra a nod, watching as she made her way to the latter, which just happened to be about seven feet off the ground. What followed made Glimmer’s heart begin to race once again, pink eyes wide in amazement as she watched. As if effortlessly, Catra took a few steps back, ran, and jumped from the ground, catching the ladder and using her weight to pull it down with her. She couldn’t have been much taller than Glimmer, and yet, she’d jumped all the way up to the ladder without giving it a second thought. To say Glimmer was impressed would be an understatement.

Turning to meet Glimmer’s eyes, Catra smirked, her fangs flashing in the moonlight once again, “Come on, it’ll be fun, I promise.”

\---

It had been nearly three hours since Catra had led Glimmer to the roof of the Crimson Waste, the stars and the moon happily greeting them when they arrived. Glimmer had taken in everything, the lights of the city, the muted sound of the music blaring in the club below them, and especially the two lone chairs sitting on the roof of the building. Catra had moved to sit in one immediately, patting the chair beside her for Glimmer to sit, which she did. Catra told her that the roof was where she and her coworker, Scorpia, spent their break times. She swore it was the best view in the entire city, and the longer they sat there under the quiet sky, Glimmer began to agree more and more.

They’d been talking since they sat down, not really about themselves, but just talking in general. Glimmer noticed that Catra would open up just enough, and then shut the door again, but she was in no position to push someone she’d just met, so she didn’t. She told Catra about her mother and the business, about how she’d been so tired of working like an intern, and about how she really needed a break from all that. She even told Catra about her magic, and how she still needed to recharge it because she shared it with her mother. But, this was her break from everything, and she couldn’t have picked a better one if she tried.

Glimmer hadn’t looked at her phone since Catra had gotten off of work, so when she pulled it out to see that the time was almost 4:30 in the morning, she shot up from her seat in a sudden panic.

“Oh god, it’s so late, mom is going to  _ kill me _ .”

Catra lifted her head from her relaxed position in her chair, turning to look at Glimmer, an eyebrow raised, “You still live with your mom?” Shooting Catra a snarky look, Glimmer sighed, “Yes, and she’ll have my head for being out so late.” Glimmer stood, the wind blowing over her as she did. She’d been so distracted that she’d forgotten how cold it was, which was yet another reason why she  _ didn’t _ want to leave. She’d been having fun, being distracted just for a little while, even if this wasn’t what she’d been expecting to happen, she’d enjoyed it nonetheless.

Taking a breath, Glimmer turned to the bartender, who was still cozy in her chair as she spoke, “Well, thank you for the drink, and the conversation. I really needed both of those.” She gave Catra a smile before turning away, only to be stopped by Catra’s voice saying, “Wait.”

Glimmer turned immediately to see Catra slowly rising from her seat, her eyes shining, her expression a little more playful than it’d been since they’d started talking. “Y’know, I never actually got what I brought you here for.” Glimmer’s heart slowly picking up it’s pace once again. At this rate, she was going to have a heart attack, but she kept enough composure to speak steadily, “Really? And what was that?”

Blue and gold eyes shone as they moved closer, the light illuminating all of Catra’s features as she drew closer. Glimmer swore that the woman was more stunning each time she looked at her, and this was no different. Catra was merely inches from Glimmer now, her eyes moving lower on Glimmer’s face. The princess couldn’t tear hers away, her heart beating in her ears as the watched Catra’s mouth open to speak.

“This.”

And suddenly, the bartender's lips met Glimmer’s, the princesses eyes fluttering closed on impact. Her heart nearly exploded as Catra leaned further into the kiss, her hands moving to cup Glimmer’s face gently. It felt like the heat of a thousand suns, like fireworks had been set off in her chest, like she was floating. It wasn’t like anything she’d ever felt before, and she never wanted it to end. Catra slowly began to pull away, her own eyes still half-lidded, their lips pulling apart gently as if they didn’t want to let go. Glimmer could only speak a single word, because nothing else could convey how she felt in that moment.

“Wow…”


End file.
